


Of Fingers and Nights

by our_winter



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hickeys, M/M, OMG HOT SMUT, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/our_winter/pseuds/our_winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen’s hands are upon him the moment the man opens the door, he closes his fingers around Zach’s collar and pulls the boy inside his house, his back hit the wooden door a moment later and Owen’s mouth is devouring his.</p><p>“Miss me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Fingers and Nights

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is specially for Waiting For An Alpha, since we were talking about hot sex with Owen, rs  
> And as I said before: I'm not a native English and I don't have a beta, so any mistakes are mine, please tell me if you find anything, so I can fix it (:

Owen’s hands are upon him the moment the man opens the door, he closes his fingers around Zach’s collar and pulls the boy inside his house, his back hit the wooden door a moment later and Owen’s mouth is devouring his.

“Miss me?”

He whispers smiling against Owen’s mouth.

“I want to fuck you so bad.”

“What are you waiting for?”

Zach knows he is so anxious to touch him as he is to touch Owen, it’s been two weeks since they last saw each other and his body is humming happily now that Owen’s hands are upon him again. He had to go back to his family’s house for the Christmas’ holiday and to stay with Gray some days. He doesn’t notice his clothes leaving his body, but he soon finds himself naked and being lifted against the door, his breath catches in excitement as he circles his legs around Owen’s waist, locking his ankles on the low of his muscled back, his mouth never leaves the salty skin of the man’s neck, he bites hard in the middle of the length of Owen’s shoulder and smirks when he feels the other tremble against him. Owen doesn’t wants to wait and neither does he. He feels the first familiar slick finger slide inside of him, his mouth hang open upon Owen’s, fingers digging into the muscles of his back and thighs tightening around his waist, he pushes back against the welcome burn with a softly moan; Owen trails a path of hickeys along Zach’s neck till his shoulder and down to his clavicle, a moan leave the younger’s lips when a second finger is added beside the other and Owen starts to scissor him.

“I’m ready.”

The man pulls a little back to look at him.

“Are you sure?”

He nods. He wants Owen inside of him _right now_ , want it rough so he can feel him for days. The man takes his fingers out and a moment latter he pulls the thick head of his cock against his hole, he gasps when the head breaks the tight rim of nerves, it’s the best kind of pain he ever felt, Owen moans against his mouth and Zach crashes their lips together savoring the familiar taste of his mouth.

They know each other for a year and had been fucking for almost all of this time, but they’re not together, not officially at least. Zach hadn’t seen anyone since he started to go out with Owen and he knows Owen had not too. They do most of the things together, although they never really talk about it, Zach is always too afraid to bring the subject up and mess with everything, even when the “I love you’s” stop trapped on his throat.

Owen leans back and look into Zach’s eyes, the way he likes to do every time they’re fucking, the door wood is hard against his back and he leans his head against it keeping his eyes locked with the man’s, he runs his fingers through the soft locks of Owen’s hair; the man’s cock is completely inside of him now and he starts to thrust hard and slowly, taking almost all of his length out before slamming back, Zach can’t stop the loud moan that scape his lips, he closes his eyes tilting his head back and exposing more his neck, Owen takes the hint and sucks a wet hickey behind Zach’s ear in the place that makes him tremble and whimper, he can feel the man’s grin against his skin and catches his earlobe between his teeth, making Owen’s hips buck up and hit Zach’s prostate, he whimpers and bites down Owen’s neck.

“Do you like that?”

The words are whispered against his ear, lips caressing the soft cartilage there, the older man’s big hands hold his hips firmly in place, exactly where he wants Zach and thrusts up, hitting the spot again.

“Yes.”

It’s half a moan and half a hiss, pleasure running through his entire body, he closes one of his hands around his cock and starts to jack himself in the rhythm of Owen’s thrusts. It’s fast and his orgasm hits him all at once, he gasps while splashing come between their chests, Owen thrusts into him more three times before he is coming too, hot shots of cum filling Zach’s hole. They stay there panting together, Owen holding Zach into his arms, the man places a soft kiss on his damp temple.

“God, I missed you.”

Zach hides his smile into the crook of the other’s neck and tightens his arms around his shoulders.

“Me too.”

Owen traces a slow path of kisses along his shoulder, he smiles happily and tightens his legs around the man’s waist when he starts to slip down, Owen holds him more firmly and takes them away from the door, starting to walk the steps to the room. The fact that Owen can easily hold him up like this will always turn Zach on, he kiss lazily Owen’s neck smiling every time the man’s breathe hitches, his scent is almost overwhelming inside the room, making him hum appreciatively, Owen lands them into the soft mattress, closing his mouth upon Zach’s. It’s not messy or desperate now, it’s a reencounter, it’s slow and soft; Owen’s hands run slowly along his sides, fingertips tracing patterns on Zach’s thighs, the younger hands wander through the man’s back, squeezing his firm ass, ankles running up and down his calves slowly. Touching Owen is as familiar as to breath for him, he doubts he would ever touch someone so freely as he touches the man above him, he knows every line of his body, the points that makes his breath hitches and the ones that turns him into a mess; the same way Owen knows his too, sometimes he spends hours tracing the freckles on Zach’s back and shoulders naming them after constellations.

The man leans back and kiss the tip of his nose before brushing the tip of his nose against the younger’s and smiling, Zach chuckles and rests his head on the pillow. Owen disperse open mouthed kisses down Zach’s neck to his torso, he clenches his hands into fists on Owen’s hair when he bites a nipple hard, licking the tumid nipple before closing his mouth around it and sucking hard, the younger’s back arches out of the bed and a long moan scape his lips.

“Owen.”

He whimpers, the man scratches his beard along the younger’s belly, biting and sucking the pale skin there. Zach will be a walking bruise tomorrow, and he loves it.

“I love when you say my name.”

He smiles down at him and caresses the mess that is his brown reddish hair.

“I know.”

Owen looks up and grins at him before biting the soft flesh of the inside of Zach’s thigh, he stretches his legs to accommodate the bigger body between them, the man is using one of his hands to pinch Zach’s nipples while the other is running slowly the length of his leg, a contrast with the hardness of Owen’s teeth.

“Owen.”

He moans again and is rewarded with a groan from the man, the smile that turns the corners of his lips momentarily vanishes the moment Owen’s lips travel down and he gives Zach’s hole a lick, he takes a sharp breath shutting his eyes, the man closes his big hands behind his knees and lifts them up, leaving the younger completely exposed to him, he circles his tongue around Zach’s entrance, teasing before slipping inside, he tugs at Owen’s hair, hips bucking up.

“Stay.”

Owen’s voice has always this tone of command that makes Zach’s blood sing with excitement, they hadn’t tried anything like BDSM yet, but he wants. Oh God he definitely wants. With a small whimper he stays in place, moaning every time Owen’s tongue slips inside and out of him, his cock is fully hard again and he reaches for it, but Owen takes his hand away.

“No.”

“Please.”

He twitches trying to get more friction, _any_ friction, but Owen holds him firmly by the hips and he can’t move. The sensation of Owen’s mouth it’s too much and not enough. He shuts his eyes, Owen’s beard scratches his ass cheeks creating a delicious feeling of burning, his hole is swollen and pulsing against the man’s mouth. All his blood is rushing to his groin.

Owen leans back, Zach can feel his stare but doesn’t open his eyes, he concentrates on steading his breathing, muscles clenching with every pulse of his heart, cock leaking pre come on his belly, legs and arms trembling; Owen waits, hands running soothing up and down his legs, he waits till the younger open his eyes again and look down at him, he gives him a mischievous grin before biting hard the tender flesh in the juncture of his thigh and hip, just below the navel making his back arches out of the bed again with a gasp. That is one of Zach’s soft spots and Owen loves to use every one of them, teasing till Zach is a pliant mess, and that is what he is now. Desperate and needy.

“Owen, please.”

He knows that pleading with the man’s name will give him what he wants. Owen crawls up his body peppering kisses along the flushed skin, he sucks Zach’s earlobe and whisper on his ear before rolling out of him:

“On your hands and knees.”

Zach is not sure if he can stand but he does it anyway, his limbs tremble under his weight, breath catching when Owen’s big hands caress his ass cheeks.

“Come on.”

He shoves his hips against the other’s hands earning a breathless chuckle from the man.

“Eager, aren’t we?”

But he knows that Owen has to be as eager as him, what is confirmed when he slips inside of Zach in one go, they both stay still for a moment, he can feel the older man’s breath against his nape, hands steady on his waist, Owen places a kiss on the spot under his ear sending a shiver down his spine and making him moan softly.

“You feel so good.” He places an open mouthed kiss to his nape and sucks hard, making Zach gasp. “God, I could spend the entire day inside of you.”

“Owen.”

He tries to move but Owen’s hands hold his hips firmly on place.

“Stay.”

He really doesn’t think he can move, not with Owen’s hands holding him this way. The older man places open mouthed kisses along his shoulders while rolling his lips slowly, it’s not enough to create any friction but is enough to make Zach’s mouth hang open in a silent gasp, Owen trails down his spine leaving full moons in the shape of his teeth, he sinks them hard into the soft flesh and sucks, licking the tender skin after. Zach is going to be so delicious sore tomorrow that just the thought has him humming in pleasure.

“Fuck.”

He moans when Owen bites the base of his back.

“Already doing that.”

Zach can feel the smile against his skin and he grins, even knowing that Owen can’t see him.

“Smartass.”

He rolls his hips earning him a low moan from the man and he shivers when Owen’s cock hits his prostate, a shot of pleasure running straight to his cock. Owen sighs.

“Why you can’t just do as I told you?”

He opens his mouth to retorts but the man takes his hands and holds them on his back, sending him face down in the mattress and leaving his ass up in the air. Owen keeps thrusting slowly, just rolling his hips against Zach’s, he groans in frustration burying his face in the sheets, sweat is dripping down his back and the room is filed with the smell of sex, the only sounds are their heavy breaths and the moans. He knew the sex was going to be amazing when he came back, but he was not expecting _this_. Owen is pushing all of his boundaries, he is exhausted and trembling with energy at the same time, he doesn’t know if he wants to kiss or punch Owen right now. He clenches his hands into fists trying to not think about his heavy cock hanging between his legs.

“Touch me.”

Zach pleads.

“No. You will come just from my cock.”

The man stops for a second changing the angle and starts to thrusts, full, hard thrusts that shove Zach forth in the mattress, every single one of the thrusts hits his prostate making him sob, his entire body is shaking, his orgasm building till it hits him with the force of a blow, his vision goes white and all the air is knocked out of his lungs.

“Owen.”

He whispers or scream, he is not sure anymore. The man fucks him through his orgasm till he feels Owen coming too, filling him with hot shots of come, he holds him there for a moment and Zach collapses the moment Owen release him, he feels like all of the energy has been drained out of his body, the world could end in this exactly moment and he wouldn’t give a shit; the man collapses on top of him, crushing him under his weight, but it’s not uncomfortable, it’s comforting and makes him feels safe and loved, the older man disperses gentle kisses along Zach’s shoulders and nape. He feels the bed changes when Owen stands, but doesn’t move, he just buries his face into Owen’s sheets and breath his scent, a minute after the man uses a warm washcloth to clean him, he hums appreciatively but doesn’t open his eyes, too tired to really do anything, Owen lies behind him resting a hand on his waist, he whispers:

“I missed you so much.”

Zach just leans closer in response, pressing his body against the man’s warmth.

It could be a minute or an hour later when he feels the familiar touch of Owen’s fingertips on his back, for a moment he thinks he is tracing his freckles like he always do, but then he feels that the pattern is not the same, it’s almost like Owen is _writing_ on his skin. Zach stays completely still, trying to understand what exactly he is doing. It takes him five times to understand what Owen is writing and one more to make sure that that is not his wishing mind playing with him. And then he writes it again and Zach’s heart skips a beat, he turns into Owen’s arms and the man looks like a deer caught in the headlights, hand rose like he was going to write the words again, probably he was. Zach places his hand on Owen’s cheek and looks him right in the eyes, his endless shining green eyes, he is afraid his smile will rip his face into two but he doesn’t give a damn.

“I love you too.”

Owen looks like he had just told him that he could play with all the toys in the store – what he tried once when they had gone to the toy store to brought Owen’s best friend’s child a toy for his birthday –, a huge smile splits on his face.

“You do?”

Zach rolls his eyes.

“You’re so oblivious.”

“Me?”

He looks utterly offended and Zach pinches him.

“You! You think I would go through the hell that is the Christmas Eve shopping if I don’t love you?”

Owen gaps.

“I…”

“Oh my God.”

Zach groans and pinches him again, the man holds his wrists and rolls them, till he is on the top of the smaller one, lacing their fingers together and pinning him down in the mattress, his face is serious now, eyes studying Zach’s face.

“Do you love me?”

He smiles soft and gentle, letting all of his love show on his face.

“I do.”

“Thank God.”

Owen smiles again and crashes their lips together. It’s different from all of their previous kisses because now they know that one will always love the other.

 

 

 

***

 

 

Zach wakes to the familiar feeling of Owen’s arms around him, he buries himself into the cocoon of warmth and tries to go back to sleep but the gentle pecks being placed on his face makes him smile and opens his eyes. Owen is looking back at him with a smile so beautiful that it knocks the breath out of him. He has no idea how long Owen had been watching him sleep but he has the feeling that has been a while.

“Morning.”

The man bumps their noses together before kissing the tip of his nose.

“Morning.”

His fingers run lazily through the soft brown reddish strands of the bigger man’s hair.

“What you think about breakfast?”

The only thing he wants to eat right now is right in front of him, but his stomach disagrees and growl loudly, they both chuckle.

“Seem pretty good for me.”

“Ok, come down and I’ll feed you and then we can go grab your things.”

A gentle kiss is pressed to his forehead before Owen stands, Zach’s browns knit together.

“Gather my things?”

He stops by the door and looks back at the smaller man with a grin.

“I never want you sleeping out of my bed again.”

Owen is gone before he can say anything. With his heart fluttering he stands and heads to the bathroom to see how much damage Owen had done. Zach can feel his entire body sore in the best ways possible, looking in the mirror makes his lips twitch up, there’s more purple, blue and green on his skin than the habitual pale creamy that is his skin. There are hickeys and bites from his neck till his legs, down his back and one on his ass cheek that he doesn’t remember receiving. With a smile he puts on Owen’s shirt, the thing is so big that the hem hangs in the middle of Zach’s thighs, he runs a hand through his messy dark hair but it’s a lost cause.

The smell of food makes his stomach grumbles again and he hurries down the stairs. Owen is standing in front of the stove turning pancakes in the air, he pours himself a cup of coffee and leans against the counter, watching the muscles of the man’s back move with every movement. The signs of last night are in Owen’s body too, there are red angry scratches down his back and hickeys and teeth marks peppered along his neck, chest and collarbone. The man’s cellphone starts to ring and Zach almost drops his coffee mug.

“Baby, can you answer for me?”

His stomach turns into knots and his heart flutters at the nickname. Owen seems to be pretty comfortable with the new stage of their relationship. With a smile Zach picks up the cellphone without even looking who is calling.

“Hello.”

“Owen?”

The voice on the other side is strangely familiar, making Zach frown.

“No, it’s Zach, Owen is with his hands full at the moment.”

He smiles watching his boyfriend pour the pancake batter on the frying pan.

“Ah, Owen’s boy. Nice to talk to you. It’s Peter.”

His brain takes a moment to catches up with what the guy is saying. It’s Owen’s twin brother, he actually never met the guy, since he works for NASA and pass most of his time on the space. That’s why his voice is so familiar. And what he meant with Owen’s boy?

 “Oh, wait just a minute and he will be able to talk to you.”

“Nah, just tell him that I will make it.”

“Okay.”

He says slowly, believing that that will make sense to Owen.

“Nice to talk to you.”

Hooked On A Feeling starts to play in the background and Peter hangs up before he has time to reply, he stares at the cellphone for a moment before putting it back on the table.

“Who was?”

“Your brother, he said he will make it?”

He doesn’t mean for his words to come out as a question but he can’t help it. Owen’s smile is bright and large making Zach’s breath stop for a moment.

“He is coming to visit.”

He places the last pancake in the enormous pile and kisses the top of Zach’s head.

“Oh.”

Owen chuckles sensing Zach’s worries, he takes the younger’s face into his large hands and kiss the tip of his nose.

“He is an idiot. He is going to love you.”

The man places a soft kiss upon his lips and Zach circles his arms around his neck, pulling him into a real kiss.

“ _You’re_ an idiot.”

Owen smiles against his lips, eyes shining with happiness.

“But you love me.”

Zach grins nibbling his lower lip.

“I do.”

He whispers before kissing Owen again.

 

 

***

 

 

It’s _freezing_ outside. Zach tightens the scarf around his neck and his grip on Owen’s hand, they really should have taken a taxi, but there _is_ a good point on it, he is holding Owen’s hand, for the _first time_ they’re holding hands. Doesn’t matter that they’re wearing gloves, he still can feel the man’s fingers laced with his, radiating warmth and comfort like he always do. It’s the middle of the morning and Owen had insisted that after breakfast they have to go to Zach’s apartment and take his things, the younger is not sure what he really meant. The questions are swirling inside his mind and the words trapped into his throat. He watches silent as his every breath turns into frog in front of him.

“What is it?”

“Hum?”

He lifts his head, exposing the skin of his neck to the cold air and cringing immediately.

“There’s something bothering you.”

They stopped walking and Owen is staring at him with his bright green eyes, there’s snow between the red strands of his hair and Zach brushes it off. He bites his lips and look at the snow beneath their feet. The words are in the tip of his tongue and he wants the answer to them so bad, but things seems to be going so fast, not that he is complaining, he is more than happy with the way things are going, but he doesn’t know if this is how relationships work, not that he had been in any to start, and he knows Owen would never play with him, he is too good to make something like this. However, what if he is reading the signs wrong? What if Owen doesn’t means what he thinks he means?

“Zach?”

He sounds worried now and the younger can see the other man lifting his hand to cradle his face.

“Do you want me to move in?”

His voice is small and barely a whisper, Owen’s hand stop mid action and his body tense. Oh God he screwed up everything. Too soon. Too soon.

“This is what is bothering you?”

“I don’t… You said you wanted to go gather my things and I just… I thought… Oh my God. I’m sorry.”

Owen chuckles and Zach looks up. The man is staring at him in a mix of amusement and love and his heart skips a beat.

“Of course I want you to move in you dumb perfect thing.”

“Really?”

Owen rolls his eyes smiling.

“Really.”

Zach throws himself into the man, Owen must not be expecting that because he stumbles back and they both fall in the snow, a startled laugh leaving them both. Zach fall into Owen’s chest and he looks down at the man he loves with a huge smile on his face, Owen is looking back at him like he is the most precious thing in the entire world. Probably he is to him, as he is to Zach. He doesn’t need to say that he loves him, there’s no need for words in that moment.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

They had just finished arranging Zach’s things when Barry arrived at _their_ house. The thought spreading warmth on his chest and belly.

Zach’s ex roommate, Jessica, had given them a knowing look and said that she had been looking for a new roommate for some time when he told her he was moving out.

He handles Barry a mug of hot chocolate and walks to sit beside Owen, taking a carefully sip from his own mug, but before he could land on the couch Owen takes him by the hip and pulls him into his lap without stopping his conversation with the other man, Zach leans back against his warm chest with a pleased smile. Owen’s arms circle his waist and his hands rest on Zach’s thighs, there’s a moment of silence when the room stays quiet and Owen stares expectantly at Barry, whom sips his chocolate.

“Aren’t you going to say anything?”

“What?”

He tightens his arms more around Zach’s waist, pressing him into his body and making a show of kissing his cheek and neck. Barry stares at them like Owen had lost his mind, the man behind Zach sighs.

“We’re together.”

Owen tells him cheerfully but the dark man just frowns.

“You hadn’t been the entire last year?”

“What?”

Is Owen indignant response, Barry looks at him like he is the dumbest person in the world.

“Everybody knows about you two.”

Zach crackles into a laugh and he can feel Owen pouting behind his shoulder, he turns his face and kiss his temple, Owen’s pouts slowly disappears and he buries his face in the crook of Zach’s neck.

“Zach is moving in.”

 “Really?”

“Yeah.

“Well, congratulations.” He gives them a lopsided smile. “You two deserve each other.”

Zach narrows his eyes to the man.

“What do you mean?”

Owen kisses his nape and tightens his arms around the younger’s waist.

“That we’re both amazing.”

Barry rolls his eyes but then his smile turns softer and he looks right into Zach’s eyes.

“Really I’m happy. I never thought I would see Owen smile this way again, not after what we saw in the navy. You’re good to him.”

Zach is sure he is bright red in that moment. Owen laughs and kisses his cheek.

“I’m very lucky that I’ve found him.” He nuzzles the younger’s jaw. “I love you.”

Zach turns into his arms and rests his head on his shoulder.

“I love you too.”

“And we are getting married…”

Barry chokes on his chocolate, making Owen smirk victoriously and Zach’s heart skips a beat.

“Really?”

“…Someday.”

Owen finishes still smirking at the other man, turning he kiss Zach’s forehead and says softly.

“Someday.”


End file.
